<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Eons by GravyMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366313">Through Eons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravyMom/pseuds/GravyMom'>GravyMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, post-Empire, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravyMom/pseuds/GravyMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     I became a bounty hunter by accident. I was really just trying to be more involved with the galaxy’s history, not take down some of the largest smugglers and thieves known to the galaxy. All I wanted to do was to study rocks and really old civilizations and work with one of the most renowned antiquiters. I was born and raised on Bespin’s Cloud City and my parents really weren’t the most wealthy but pushed me into trying for a university on Coruscant. However, their income was not sufficient and neither were my grades. My parents had gifted me the ship that all my brothers had at least once before they were able to buy themselves their own. One was in the new republic army, another was a scrapper foreman for the new republic, and my younger one was an engineer for the new republic… I just wanted to learn more about the galaxy and explore. They collectively taught me how to fight and use a blaster. Mostly unintentionally during sibling brawls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I met Tohago during a convention that I definitely did not have an invitation to when I was 19. Surrounded by diplomats and actual archaeologists was a bit overwhelming for me so I went out to the pavilion to take a breath of fresh air and Tohago was already there doing the same. She was a human with fair skin and purple markings on her head where the lack of hair was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I guess you’re not a people-person either,” she laughed at me. She asked me why I was here and I was totally honest with her and she offered me an internship which evolved into a job in just two months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I lived out of my ship for a year working for Dok-Ondar on Batuu. It certainly wasn’t ideal but it taught me a lot about living small. Dok found out about this and had Varg clear out the flat above the shop and move in some furniture and offered it to me for free as long as I catalogue everything in the store. I took him up on that offer but every time I start cataloguing, I find something new or different in the area I was working in the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Oftentimes, Oga’s Cantina was my safe haven as well as the bane of my existence. I may have developed a habit once a month or so of drinking too much and getting nearly black-out drunk, especially on Life Day. I have this issue where I’m over-compensating for not looking intimidating by instigating with the big guys in the bar that are trying to duke it out. Not really on anyone’s side, I still drunkenly tried to kick both their asses. I’m pretty sure Oga herself has had to deliver me home a couple times after knocking me out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Dok wasn’t really phased by my habits, he called it good practice. Varg once even needed help taking down a smuggler when a deal went sideways. Dok was always up for a trade at the right price and smugglers don’t get paid as much as the paid employees do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kerri gets sent to an old, small temple on Yavin-4. Should've been an in-and-out job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This entire fic is influenced by a playlist I made on spotify (Through Eons in the Razor Crest). In this particular chapter, the song "Knights of Cydonia" by Muse is supposed to be listened to during the fight scene. I'll be giving song suggestions throughout this whole fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     I wasn’t told what this was all for, just how to get to the artifacts and not even what they were. Some old man in a hooded cloak spoke with Dok-Ondar about this. Tohago told me I would get the info after I returned. Something about this whole quarry seemed extremely off but it would impress Dok. I haven’t been doing any ground-breaking discoveries lately, and besides, I’ve never been to Yavin-4. I was told to stay away from the great temple, and that there was a smaller temple nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I took a trip to the cantina for a quick drink before leaving. I ran my hands along the stone walls of the building before using the frame to swing inside. Just as I crossed the threshold, my lungs froze and for a moment I thought the oxygen disappeared. I stumbled towards the bar taking my usual spot trying to remember how to make air go back into my chest. After half a moment, it finally did and I felt a burning on the back of my head as if someone was staring beams into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Has Dok been getting you into trouble?” Blaze, a human bartender, pushed a glass of Fuzzy TaunTaun towards me. “You’re getting a death glare from a Mandalorian.” He said this quietly. He knows how business goes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not any of that kind of trouble… That I know of.” I took a swig of the drink quickly, hoping the fuzzy feeling would distract me from the awful pit in my chest. Blaze looked behind me once more before quickly diverting his eyes, tapping the table and turning to help another customer. I tried my best to be inconspicuous and turn to get a peek at whoever it was but all I got was a glimpse of the guy with a shiny helmet ducking out the door. I threw credits on the table and went to the door to watch him, taking my drink with me of course. He walked hard on his boots like he meant business towards the docking bays. As he got farther away, the hole in my chest receded. Probably just a weird gut feeling. I waited for him to disappear, sipping and staring before returning my glass and heading to the docking bays myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The official rule was to enter in the coordinates you’re headed to before taking off, although no one really followed that rule besides me. I punched the coordinates into the nav and prepared my ship to take off and headed into hyperspace. I did my usual things, made a cup of caf, read a holoblog or two. I changed my outfit for the weather on the planet I was starting to land on. I packed two blasters for safe measure, hoping not to use them. I’ve encountered danger on my expeditions, usually just smugglers trying to get their cut. The artifacts I collect are usually ethically taken. Usually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I landed my ship in a clearing, not far from the temple I was assigned to investigate. This planet was hot and there was greenery flourishing everywhere. The stone temple was overgrown and run-down. A huge tree had climbed up the side of the temple by its roots. There was a weird weight to myself as I climbed down off my ship, similar to how I felt at the cantina. Gravity, maybe? It got heavier and heavier as I went further into the temple. I checked my data pad for the specs on the planet- the gravity levels were completely normal? Such a strange place. I grabbed a bio sample of the tree, as requested and continued on into the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I wandered a few hallways, the sun lit the temple through large openings that were supposed to be windows. The directions given to me mapped out on my datapad didn’t account for the sunken and jutting stone in the floor. I was to find some kind of solarium and at the center there would be the asset. Sounded like the easiest job ever, except the ceiling had fallen into what would’ve been the solarium; there was glass just about everywhere. The gravity was bearing down on me so hard that my ears began to ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a migraine coming on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I tell myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Carefully, I shuffled my way to the center and climbed over a pillar. I found the wooden box described to me but it was wedged underneath ruins. I tried to push the stone enough to kick the box to the side, but it was nearly twice my size and solid. The ringing in my ears grew loud enough that I couldn’t hear the troopers in the distance. I pushed my back against the stone and focused on the ringing and used it as incentive for adrenaline. It went tumbling down the side of the temple so suddenly that I lost balance and fell. I honestly couldn’t believe I just did that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, what was that?” I heard a voice say in the midst of the ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This place is just falling apart,” another voice said, “Just get the box and burn the tree.” I peeked over a stone in time to see two stormtroopers pull out a flamethrower. There looked to be about 8 more. This is not how I wanted this quarry to go. They must be the residual empire searching for the rebel base nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The ringing suddenly cleared when I quickly grabbed the box. I paused and opened it. Inside was a silver rod wrapped in black cloth and underneath was a small journal. The silver rod has inscriptions along the side. I ran my fingers over the strange letters and I was immediately launched into a memory that wasn’t mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         **</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “You have to take her life, Deonis, if you are to become the Prime,” a cloaked man grumbled. I looked down to see myself holding the same silver rod, just less weathered and smooth. A beam of bright, blue light was held to the neck of a woman on her knees. Hot tears were running down my cheeks but she was smiling? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “This is not the end. I will see you in another life, Deonis.” She whispered to me with soulful brown eyes that squeezed my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     “NOW DEONIS!” The cloaked man screamed in a raspy voice. What was happening? Who are these people? I sent a swift swipe of the beaming blue light through her neck as fast as I could. The man chuckled and my body shook as I fell to my knees. A sob wracked through my body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     **</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Gasping for air, I threw the rod back into the box as it quite literally burned in my hands and tucked it into my pack and pulled my blaster. The memory was so faded but so real I was going to hurl but I really needed to get out of here. I crouch-walked to the opening of the temple to scout my position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To my advantage, they didn’t know I was here- yet. I took the first shot to the nearest trooper, immediately sending them into scramble. They couldn’t tell where the shot came from until I let out the next three, missing once. I cleared out the team, ducking behind a pillar and shooting around. I just had to make it to my ship and off this planet. They shouldn’t know anyone was here yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I made it out of the ruins and into the clearing before realizing how horribly wrong I was. Two drop teams and three others starting to land. I really like my life but I also really wanted these artifacts to be in the hands of the museum and not the imps. My ship was already being scoured over. For fuck’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I went for it and pulled out my second blaster. Using ruins for cover, I dual wielded the blasters and let them go. I would just pick them off, right? All 50 or so of them? I tried my best until my little blasters overheated. I hid behind a pillar, taking fire. They were getting closer. I wasn’t even thinking, my body moved on its own to take the stick thingy from inside my pack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A figure jumped down from the roof of the temple above me. I looked up to see the same mandalorian from the cantina in dingy earth-toned armor picking off some of the troopers beginning to exit the ship. I ignited the stick, a beam of hot white, light grew in front of me, not like the blue I had in my weird memory. I have no idea what I’m fucking doing. My whole body went into autopilot and I was spectating from the inside. I leapt out from behind the pillar and deflected blaster bolts and darted for the nearest trooper, taking a slash through their abdomen. What the fuck was happening. The mandalorian retreated as the next drop ship was landing and stood next to me, looking down at me. I could feel thousands of words wash into my head even though he did not say a thing, blaster fire ripping around us but never hitting once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      We simultaniously looked towards the mass of troopers ahead, running towards them. I took violent swings and jabs and even punched a trooper in the helmet. The mandalorian and I mowed down the next dozen troops with ease. Punching, slicing, kicking and maiming with some added power that I couldn't comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The drop ships began to take off in retreat. The mandalorian managed to jump into up to one with a turret and began taking the others out before leaving an ion grenade on the one he was on and jumping right back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     I watched as my sense of feeling crept back into my body, starting with my hands. The beam of light disappeared from the stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey!” I heard the mandalorian yell at me as my knees buckled into the ground but my vision had already gone black. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously though I disassociate to this song with this scene.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tension you could probably cut with a spoon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Startling awake, I was not laying in the dirt where I thought I was. Instead I was laying on a nest of blankets in a wall-to-ceiling metal box. From the slight turbulence, I could tell that I was in hyperspace. I sat up carefully and hit the door switch with my foot and tried to stand but I realized I wasn’t in the clothes I was wearing either. </p><p>     “What the fuck?” I whispered as I examined the too-big long sleeved shirt. </p><p>     “I had to get you in the refresher,” a modulated voice said from above. The mandalorian was climbing down a ladder from what looked like a cockpit, “I didn’t hurt you, I promise. You took a few nasty blaster hits.” As he said this, I felt the burns pulse through the grazes on my arms and legs. Maybe I wasn’t as invincible as I thought I was in my frenzy. I was wrapped in several places.</p><p>     “What happened?” I changed the subject after realizing this stranger saw me naked. I wasn’t a stranger to empire remnants but not to that scale. And I more specifically want to know why I was followed. </p><p>     “They were looking for the abandoned rebel base nearby.” He crouched in front of me.</p><p>     “And why did you follow me?” I huffed. Surely he picked my coordinates from the landing bay back on Batuu. </p><p>     “I-” He hesitated. “You should be thankful I helped you out of there. I’m taking you back to Batuu”</p><p>     “What about my ship? The artifacts?” I laid a bandaged hand on the wall next to me for support but it felt like my hand was in pieces.</p><p>     “They destroyed your ship. I tried to salvage what I could but you have the artifacts with you, right? The lightsaber?” He started for my pack that was hanging on the wall along with a cargo box full of carbon scored equipment from my ship. </p><p>     “Please don’t! Just leave it,” I sighed, holding my head in my bandaged hands, “I don’t even want to look at it.” </p><p>     “I’ve never seen anyone actually wield one like that before.”</p><p>     “I’ve never <em> seen </em> one before.” </p><p>     “You held it like you were trained for years on it.”</p><p>     “That wasn’t me. I mean it was, but it wasn’t?” I was starting to get frustrated with not being able to understand.</p><p>     “Hm,” was his bleak response. </p><p>     Tohago once tried to give me a lecture on Mandalorians but it just so happened to be on a day that I wasn’t feeling it and I can only remember a few things. They don’t remove their helmets in front of anyone and hold their honor very seriously. It felt weird to meet one, since they were pretty much... Extinct. </p><p>      “I think you shouldn’t reconsider your job,” I said sarcastically.</p><p>      “Why?” He asked dryly.</p><p>     “You suck as a nurse,” my hand bandages were becoming unraveled. He took one hand in his and began rewrapping as gently as possible. Note to self: don't punch stormtroopers in the helmet with bare hands. I watched him carefully while he wrapped.</p><p>     “Why are you helping me?” </p><p>      “I’m not sure,” he sighed, “gut feeling.”</p><p>      He looked up to make one-way eye contact with me and like the first time, thousands of words sang in my head all at once. I winced and swayed. </p><p>      “Are you okay?” He held my arms, afraid I would fall.</p><p>      “Yeah- I think. I think I’m having another…” I trailed off as I felt the warm wind hit me. </p><p>                  ***</p><p>
  <em>      “Deonis, my love?” The same woman from before was sitting next to me watching a sunset on a grassy, rolling plane. I looked down at her, meeting the most warm chocolate brown eyes I’ve ever seen.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Yes, Cielti?” I said, my voice was very deep and smooth. My mouth upturned the vowels in a strange way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Will you remember me?” She was almost fearful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Of course,” I said a little breathless, “although I do not know how I am to live without you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Then please remember this moment of us,” she smiled and pierced my soul with those dark eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Forever, my dearest.”  </em>
</p><p>                ***</p><p>     Blinking the bright sunset away, I was back in the dingy ship with the mandalorian. </p><p>     “Are you okay?” his grip was still on my arms.</p><p>     “Yeah, mando, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>     “Call me Din.” I was stunned. Mandalorians don’t reveal their names. “Rest a little bit, you’ll feel better when you get back to Batuu.”</p><p> </p><p>     Sure enough, landing on Batuu was relieving. I get the information I need for whatever shitshow job I just did. The mandalorian took my spot in the landing bay and I felt eyes all over me as I exited the hanger and walked down the street to Dok’s with a bag full of stuff from my ship. They must think I hit a jackpot. It must’ve just rained, the air was thick with humidity and the afternoon sun struggled to shine through the clouds. </p><p>      I approached Dok-Ondar’s shop, still wearing the shirt lent from the mandalorian. A few customers- tourists were admiring the baby sarlacc that I tend to. Dok was at his desk, busying himself in taking apart some artifacts. Tohago excused herself from the customers as I pulled the box and bio sample from my bag. </p><p>     “You do a fine job as alway, Kerri, I am so terribly sorry about the fleet. I was so worried. Dok will be so happy you’ve found this.” She trilled and began examining the box with Dok</p><p>     “Can I know what this is?” I asked. </p><p>     “I believe it is an ancient Jedi relic, although we are not certain it is Jedi. The being that requested we retrieve this has vanished.”</p><p>     “Vanished?” I asked, trying to remember what the hell a Jedi is. “Like dropped a request and credits and left?” </p><p>     “Precisely,” Tohago picked out the rod and whispered in a language I was not familiar with. “This is surely not Jedi and not Sith, but something in between… I must study this.” The ringing came flooding back into my ears. </p><p>     “I will get back with you after you’ve studied then,” I said in a grimace. Dok-Ondar garbled something at Tohago and she garbled back in a very confused tone. </p><p>     “How curious- it affects you?”</p><p>     “It's giving me this awful headache.” I sighed and Dok grumbled again. </p><p>     “Tell me, Kerri,” She approached me, “does it… show you things?”</p><p>     “Um,” I winced at it getting closer to me, “Yes, kind of. Like a flashback put in first person?” Dok waved his arms around his table and pointed his long, Ithorian hand at me. </p><p>     “He cannot take this. This artifact was meant for you. I will send this biotube to the lab right away.” She hurriedly packed the lightsaber back into the box with the journal and into my pack. “Please let me know of your findings.”</p><p>     “I don’t-”</p><p>     “I am not to interfere with destiny,” She called over his shoulder as she nearly ran off to the back door. Dok grumbled at me and pushed some credits my way over the counter. </p><p>     “Great, thank you.” I sighed, forced a polite smile, and sauntered up the stairs to my room. The pay wasn’t something to turn my nose up at, this’ll probably go towards a downpayment on a new ship.</p><p>     I threw my bag on the floor and placed the box on my desk slipping into what I call my thinking chair, flicking on the lamp above me. I studied the petrified wood with my hands before cracking the case open to see the rod laying there, disturbed from its nest of black fabric. My heart beat too hard in my chest at the sight of it so I opted to read the small leather journal first. The inscriptions on the front weren’t familiar but the text inside was just ancient aurebesh. I had a render reference for that. In a third book, I rewrote the first page in basic in about ten minutes. I sat back and read it over. </p><p> </p><p>                       ***</p><p>
  <em>      This is destiny. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      The souls of the prime bonded together in the Force.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      A connection so deep it will last through eons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Fate is the breath of the souls.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     An undying and unyielding love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                    *** </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     I huffed and closed the book. I considered the fresher for a shower but ultimately folded myself onto my bed that creaked underneath me. Taking a deep breath was such a mistake. The scent of musk and sandalwood filled my nose from the shirt that I was wearing. </p><p>     “Fuck,” I said with an exhale and curled tighter into myself. It has been too long since I’ve gotten butterflies from someone. I thought I met the love of my life as a teenager back on Bespin. I never wanted to be like the other girls who stayed at home while their husbands worked; I wanted to be the one to work and support myself and boys didn’t like that. I got my heart broken by that reality but I often found myself missing the attention, the companionship, and to have someone strive to make you smile. I wallowed in longing for a moment until I felt the tears welling over onto my cheeks, then took another deep breath, trying to imagine what it must feel like to be in Din’s embrace, bundled together. I imagined myself and him on the cot of his ship that he tenderly made comfortable for me while he took care of my wounds. I closed my eyes and let that feeling of warmth linger, drifting off to sleep thinking about how tight his arms would feel around me. </p><p> </p><p>     When I woke up, the sun was beginning to set over Black Spire, painting the sky purple and the clouds pink. I glanced at the door to the fresher once more before getting up and ultimately avoiding it for a drink at the cantina, grabbing my data pad. I danced down the steps of the empty store and went for the back door. </p><p>     I didn’t even make a step out of the shop. </p><p>     “Are you a good mechanic?” </p><p>     “Fucking maker!” I jumped and nearly threw my datapad. The mandalorian waited for me to exit the shop. </p><p>     “I might have a job for you,” He crossed his arms and stepped close to me. “It’ll help pay for a new ship.” </p><p>     “Doing what?” I inhaled sharply through my nose hoping my heart would quit racing.</p><p>     “I need a second set of hands putting some panels on my ship,” He moved in closer, towering over me. I blinked away, avoiding the one-sided eye contact again.</p><p>     “I also want my shirt back.” he touched the collar of the tunic as the wind picked up and wafted that same scent towards me. </p><p>     “Oh… Okay.” I was too flustered to say much else and followed him to the landing bay. </p><p>      I didn’t get a change to realize what an absolute piece of garbage the ship this was. It was so old I’m not even sure it was to code. I checked out the awful carbon scoring and leaking fuel cells. I was crouched near a busted conglomeration of landing gear towards the back of the ship.</p><p>     “How do you get anywhere in this?” I asked, gesturing towards the immense piece of garbage. The rear end was lowered for panel access, and I'm assuming the landing gear was jammed. </p><p>     “Very carefully. I took some fire getting off of Yavin-4.” He tossed a welding rod at me. </p><p>     “Oh, so this is payback?” I teased and rummaged around in the nearby toolbox for a pair of goggles. He laid on the ground and pulled the metal panel onto himself and then hoisted it up to fit it into place. I ducked and laid next to him and got to work joining the panel with the ship. This wasn’t a light piece but it fit perfectly into grooves that I assume Din had cut out earlier today. It came to the point where I had to reach across him to tack down the last side. He took one arm down and shook his hand. </p><p>     “Is this okay?” I asked, half my body laying across him. Being so close to him put a hole in my chest. He only nodded and I reached to finish the last bit, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing under me. After I joined the last tack and pulled the goggles up to my forehead, he took his other arm down but didn’t move from underneath me as I was buffing it out. My mind wandered to my thoughts from earlier and just as if he could read it, he rested his hand on my side. The feeling made me jolt slightly and I turned awkwardly to look at him. All I could see was a shiny helmet looking back at me. </p><p>      “Is this okay?” He repeated me from minutes before and I repeated his nod. The feeling of longing hit my core and he grabbed my sides pulling me into him, my arms tucked between his chest and mine. </p><p>      “You know this could’ve been done by yourself, right?” My heart sped out of my ribcage. </p><p>      “Yeah,” he murmured and pushed a strand of hair over the goggles. He slowly rose his knees, parting my legs into a straddle before turning over on top of me, forcing a gasp out of me. His breath was heavy in the modulator. The butterflies in my stomach became bees with his forearms pressed to either side of my head and his beaker-laden body on mine, only crushing me mentally not physically. Here I was, underneath (arguably) the shittiest ship I’ve ever seen in a secluded area of the public docking bay with a Mandalorian between my legs. We stared at each other for a moment while I brought my arms up to touch his shoulders. The longing I felt just a minute ago came washing back over me like a waterfall as if it was just pouring off him. </p><p>     “Din,” I said shakily. </p><p>     “Kerri,” he replied in a heavy breath. The sound of my name coming from the modulator had my core feeling like lava. “Why?”</p><p>     “Why what?” I glanced towards the next docking bay over. </p><p>     “Why do you make me feel like this?” There was a hint of anger in his tone. </p><p>     “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I was innocent.</p><p>     “Why do I feel so… attracted to you? Like… I need you near me to breathe.” He grumbled in frustration and I tilted my head at his phrasing of words.  </p><p>     “What did you say?” I asked, just to make sure I was hearing him right; the loudness of welding still rang in my ears.</p><p>     “Nevermind,” he was pushing himself off of me and crouching away to stand beside the ship to hold a hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me up with hardly any effort. He didn’t look at me as I sorted the tools back into place. I pondered for a moment if I should tell him how I felt. </p><p>     “Din-” I started to confess but was cut off by a beeping alarm on his gauntlet. </p><p>     “Dank Farrik,” he seethed almost. “I have to pick up a bounty on Tatooine.” He started up the rear ramp. </p><p>     “The landing gear- we don’t know if it’ll work.” He really didn’t expect to fly off without testing it first? I followed him to the base of the ramp.<br/>“No time,” he turned to me.</p><p>      “Then I’ll go with you,” I bit my lip, “to make sure the gear works. I’ll stay out of the way.” He paused and then only waved at me to get in. I hastily stumbled my way up the ramp and he punched it shut. I watched him climb the ladder to the cockpit and then glanced to the cot where I imagined myself being held before shuffling my way up after Din.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!!! I'm seriously inspired and I hope you stick around for what I have up my sleeve!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sandstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din and Kerri have their first "adventure" together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is inspired by Like Real People Do by Hozier and gets NSFW!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This ship really is a piece of work, huh?” I swiveled around in the co-pilot chair, taking in the antique technology of the controls. He only offered a quiet ‘hm’ in response while he set course for Tatooine and pulled the ship out of the landing bay. “So, are you going to tell me why you followed me?”</p><p>“I saw where you were going on the Black Spire log,” he sighed and hit the hyperdrive. “I knew that place was a target.” </p><p>“And you care for a stranger’s safety?”</p><p>“I was-” he caught himself, “They have bounties out for rebel looters.”</p><p>“So you thought I was a possible bounty?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And that’s why you checked the log in the first place?” This question had caught him; he let out a hard sigh. </p><p>“I can’t explain it… I have a gut feeling.” He turned to me and tilted his head, studying me as I was lounging across the co-pilot chair. I wasn’t anything special to look at, or even be around- even on a gut feeling. I was pretty standard for a human; I’m medium-sized and I do have a bit of strength to me, thanks to hauling inventory all day long for Dok. I was still wearing the borrowed shirt and I had my long, brunette hair tied up into a messy bun. My green cargo pants were tucked into boots, so nothing was form-fitting. And then I remembered- he’d stripped me down earlier today. I met his gaze and he snapped his head towards the winding tunnel of the hyperlane. </p><p>“You should get some rest. We’re going to be in hyperspace for a while before we reach Tatooine.” He kept his visor forward. I rolled my eyes while sitting up and then making my way down to the bunker. <br/>I hit the button for the door to hiss open. I settled in on my back, rubbing my sore hands and staring up at the eroded steel ceiling. I blinked but when I opened my eyes, I wasn’t looking at the ceiling, I was looking at a man. </p><p>***</p><p>“I do not feel alive without her, master.” I whispered. </p><p>“You will find her in another life. Now, show me your forms once more.” </p><p>The blue lightsaber ignited in my right hand and with such a heavy weight of sorrow in my chest, I began to dance in formations. My robes flew around me as I made uniform steps and stances. The lightsaber sang as I stroked it through the air, and then suddenly changing the pace, I swung with more strength, feeling the emotions of toil and hurt welling up from my chest and through my limbs. The singing of the lightsaber became more distorted with the heavier slashes. I took one last step back to the grounding position and I felt the rock underneath my foot crack.</p><p>“Deonis, enough!” the master shouted and I sheathed my lightsaber, bringing it to my chest. He rushed towards me. </p><p>“If you do not complete your trials now, the galaxy will fall! It was at the sacrifice of your soulmate that you gained your power.” </p><p>“I do not wish to complete the trials. I do not wish to save a galaxy that she is not in.”</p><p>“You cannot escape your fate!” the master grabbed my arms and shook me. </p><p>****</p><p>The ship jolted out of hyperspace, throwing me into the metal wall of the cabin. After visiting the fresher to puke, I trudged up to the cockpit. </p><p>“Good, we’re about to drop out of hyperspace.” Din said. “You okay?” This was becoming a routine question. I nodded before finding breath to speak.</p><p>“Yeah I had another vision.” I took my seat next to him and looked at him straight on.</p><p>“What was it about?”</p><p>“Soulmates.” I tried so hard to look dead at him in the eyes but couldn’t find anything. The gravity was boring into my head the longer I stared. He broke the one-sided eye contact to drop the ship into the atmosphere of Tatooine. </p><p>“Did you want your shirt back?” I changed the subject</p><p>“It looks better on you.” he said in a low tone, I turned to look out the window to hide a blush. The vast sands of Tatooine grew closer. Din coordinated with the landing bays below; we were instructed to land in bay 35. I stood and watched him open the landing gear, listening to any noises and sure enough, there was an ugly groan coming from the back bottom of the ship. I held my breath and we stared at each other as the ship lowered onto the pad. He cut the landing thrusters and the ship settled for a moment. <br/>I released my breath too soon; the ship made a nasty crunch as it fell over to the port side in the rear. The shift of the ship threw me into Din, who unceremoniously caught me in his arms as the ship settled further. I nearly let my head fall and rest on his shoulder out of reflex but quickly pushed myself off of him and stumbled my way down to the exit of the ship before he could catch any hint of fluster. I used the side ramp that didn’t even open all the way and crawled out.</p><p>“What a load of junk!” A woman and three small pit droids were already hopping on the heap of crushed landing gear. I went to say hello at least but before I could say anything, a blaster bolt flew right past me and landed on the ground at the base of one of the droids. </p><p>“No droids.” Din said flatly behind me. I looked at him to protest but the woman had already beat me to it. He already had a rifle strapped to his back and was settling the side-arm into the holster.</p><p>“There is no way this is going to be fixed without the help of droids.” She nudged one with her foot. Din tossed a few credits at her and she caught them. “Maybe I can drag a mechanic from the next bay over.” </p><p>“Do you have a speeder bike?” He tossed another credit. </p><p>“Just out the back door,” She counted the credits and Din started towards the doorway but I caught his wrist and he stopped abruptly.</p><p>“So I just stay here?” I looked back up to him and noticed he was staring at where I was touching his arm- right where his gauntlet meets the top of his glove. I didn’t realize I was gripping skin and snatched my hand back.</p><p>“It’s a day’s ride,” he kept his gaze down, “and dangerous.”</p><p>“And being alone here on a planet I’ve never been to isn’t dangerous?” I crossed my arms and pretty much pouted. To my surprise he, again, only sighed and motioned me to follow as he did when we were leaving Batuu. </p><p>Around the back of the landing bay, was a rusty old speeder bike. He immediately began giving it a once-over and mounting the side saddles.</p><p>“So, who are we after?” I asked, watching him inspect the bike. </p><p>“Classified,” he looked up at me as I put my hands on my hips, then looked around for any near-by listeners. “The Hutt cartel wants someone. They’re hiding in the desert. I’ve got data on their last known location. Now get on.” </p><p>He straddled the bike and kicked the ignition. The bike roared to life and I jumped a bit at the sudden loud noise. I slipped into position behind him and awkwardly rested my hands on my knees, keeping my distance from his body the best I could. He shifted his weight and peered over his shoulder for a moment. His gloved hands grabbed mine and brought them together around his waist and in front of him, my body contouring into his armored back. <br/>The bike jerked forward, sending us across the dunes and I instinctively squeezed him in my arms. I tucked my face under my arm and against his cape to avoid the sand in my eyes but the wind rushed into my ears and then slowed after a while. He kept the bike at a cruising speed. The suns were already beginning to set as we pulled up to a round, stone home in the middle of the desert seas. The dwelling looked abandoned and was halfway buried in the sand.</p><p>“Stay here,” he instructed and patted my hands to unlock from around him. I sat back on the bike and watched him strut his way into the dwelling. The building looked like a small tent, really. I watched the entry from the speeder, but after a few minutes I began to get worried and started to walk towards the dwelling. <br/>The sudden uneasy feeling that stung in my chest had me dropping to my knees. Just as I did, there was a blaster fire right above my head and hitting the stone dwelling in front of me. I turned quickly, drawing my own blaster but it was kicked from my hand. A rodian grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me and began speaking to other smugglers behind him in huttese. The others chuckled darkly as his remark. One of the smugglers tore a rod from the speeder bike and broke it in half, throwing it into the sand. <br/>He dropped me and lifted his blaster to hit me but was shot in the head in front of me. I rolled quickly out of the way to avoid being landed on. Din was already storming toward me and the two smugglers began shooting at him. The bolts refracted off his armor. I grabbed the rodian’s blaster and shot one of the smugglers, but it had only pissed him off. He started toward me but by that time, Din had sent a fist into the side of his head. The other smuggler started to grab Din but he ducked out of the way. I laid the blaster down and lounged in the sand, watching him fight off these two non-humanoids that were at least twice his size. There was something so fascinating about him fighting that I wasn't able to see last time because of the trance. But he danced around these guys like they were nothing.</p><p>As he finished off the second guy, the suns had already disappeared over the horizon. Wind had started whipping around me, throwing my hard and sand around my face as Din looked up in the dim light to see me watching him. </p><p>“There’s my bounty,” he scoffed, kicking the dead rodian and then glanced at the dwelling. “Looks like a storm is coming in.”</p><p>“So are we spending the night there?” I got up to my feet, wondering how we were going to get all the way back to the ship with a dead bounty and no transport.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he started trudging towards me, “We’ll stay with them.”<br/>I tilted my head but then nearly jumped out of my skin when someone screeched behind me. A sand person had just been approaching, a bantha in tow. Din and the sand person screeched back and forth making hand signs for a moment before they both slung the rodian onto the bantha. The wind was already throwing the sand about more violently, blowing cold air straight through my skin and into my bones.</p><p>“The tusken village is just over that dune. He heard us and wants to make sure we’re safe and warm,” Din put his hand on the small of my back and led me up the dune, the bantha and the sand person following behind. Just over the steep dune was a village of dome tents lit by fire torches. The tusken person brought us to one of the tents and I followed Din in. It was tall enough for Din to stand and wide enough for us to lay. There was just a huge mat separating the sand from two cots on the ground and a pile of blankets. </p><p>We both began to get settled in. The heat and sand exhausted me in a way I wasn’t used to. It was as if all the life was drained out of me. I slipped my boots off, sighing heavily and shuffling myself onto my knees to figure out what I’ll use as a pillow but then I heard something rip. I snapped my head towards where Din was just a few feet away. </p><p>“Don’t move,” he instructed me quietly and knelt towards me. He brought the fabric up to my eyes and tied it around the back of my head, careful to not tangle it in my hair. I quizzically tilted my head as I heard a quiet hiss and then a bare, calloused hand on my face. Suddenly, there was breath on my lips that wasn’t mine and my heart felt as though it were going to explode. I went to bring my hands up to touch him. “Don’t. Move.” He said again, this time the sound of his voice was crystal clear and it vibrated so close to my lips. I parted them slightly. He ran his thumb along my cheekbone before abruptly taking my lips in his. It was the longing feeling again that hit me at full force that stole my breath. He didn’t pull away as he sat back and used his other hand to pull me on top of him in a straddle. </p><p>“Din,” I gasped, pulling away. He shushed me and kissed the sensitive spot under my jawline on my neck, his stubble brushing against my skin sent a chill up my spine. I brought my hands up to his head. To my surprise, his hair wasn’t too short nor too long. I snaked my fingers through it and tugged when he nipped at my neck before returning his lips to mine, this time more hungry. I sat up on my knees to take control of the kiss and he brought his hands underneath my tunic and up my back. I pulled away and took the tunic and my bra off at the same time, leaving myself exposed and careful not to touch the blindfold. </p><p>“Fuck,” I head him quietly say before taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I gasped and returned my fingers to his hair, tugging. </p><p>The waves of emotions emanating from him were so strong I could feel them. Moments later, my trousers and underwear were taken off, leaving myself bare before someone I could not see. He teased for a few moments but I could tell he was too impatient to take me; he left his armor on. He was as gentle as he could manage. My body was already sore from the past few days. But he rocked into me and I couldn’t tell if it were the sand storm whipping around the tent outside or if it were my moans. When he finally finished, I was so exhausted I had passed out shortly after he landed one more kiss. </p><p> </p><p>When I woke, the sun was shining bright through the tent’s fabric. The blindfold was gone but I was still naked, say for a blanket. I rolled over to see Din, helmet on, staring at me. <br/>“How long did we sleep?” I asked, stretching and yawning. I started to gather my clothes. </p><p>“You slept for three hours I think,” He tossed me my shirt and I slipped it on. It wasn’t until I looked down that I noticed the purple marks that littered my chest. Blood creeped up to my cheeks and ears but I ultimately ignored it. The marks were not visible above the collar of the tunic. </p><p>“What about you?” I asked and tried my best to tame my hair back into a ponytail. </p><p>“I didn’t sleep.” </p><p>“Oh…” I dumped sand from my boots. </p><p>“We need to get back to Mos Eisley and get you back home.” He stood and offered a hand to help me to my feet. </p><p>We were loaded up onto a couple of banthas with two tuskens to escort us through the deserts. </p><p> </p><p>The sway of the bantha must have rocked me to sleep. The hot sun beat down on my back but the beskar that I had my face pressed on was cold. The bantha bellowed underneath me and I startled awake, wiping the drool from my mouth with my hood. The bantha bellowed again and one of the tuskens shot at the nearby sand rat that was spooking it. </p><p>“We’re almost there,” Din called behind his shoulder in front of me. A glanced at the tusken to my left and did a double take to realize they were staring directly at me. “That’s Sugee. He’s worried you might be ill sleeping like this on a bantha.” </p><p>“How do I let him know I’m okay?” I peeked over his shoulder to watch him make a hand sign. I turned back to Sugee and tried my best to mimic the hand sign. Sugee only gave a short nod and looked back ahead. I glanced at the bantha behind us carrying our busted speeder bike and the quarry that was strapped to it. I rested my head back on Din’s shoulder and closed my eyes. Sand planets are the worst, I decided. The ride on the bantha seemed to have gone on for days when really it was just a few hours. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so hard if I had gotten any sleep the night before. But before I knew it, the batha was being reared to a stop. I propped my head up to see there was nothing but sand. Din spoke with Sugee. </p><p>“This is as close as they can get to Mos Eisley for now,” He said quietly back to me. I nodded in understanding and laid my head back down. It took too much for me to keep it up. I must’ve fell into a really deep sleep because when I opened my eyes again, I was on the cot in the ship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I love the idea of this fic being spicy, however some part of me is having difficulties writing it when I'm more focused on building my plot. I will grasp it soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>